Currently, radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is attracting more and more attention. The RFID can identify hundreds of objects per second, therefore it can be applied very widely, particularly in the fields of logistics and manufacturing. In most applications, the protocol efficiency is one of the important measurement criteria for an RFID system's performance.
In order to improve the speed of identification, whether in the single-label mode or multi-label mode, most research has focused on improving the efficiency of the identification process. Since the tags' user storage has become increasingly larger, the efficiency of the process related to the storage seems particularly important. Now, the UHF tags have been able to support a user storage up to 64 K.
In most applications, it is required to ensure the accuracy of the tag data written therein, so that in order to ensure the success of a writing process, data verification is required after a write operation.
At present, after a tag feedbacks that a write command has been carried out successfully, usually all the readers will immediately send a read command, the data which has been written into the tag is read into the reader, and the data verification is carried out by the reader.
However, in some applications which require relatively high efficiency, the processing time of the RFID tags is required to be short, therefore, it is very difficult for the above verification mechanism to meet the requirements of such high efficiency applications.